


moon jumper

by nothinginfinite



Series: poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite





	moon jumper

Swinging from this tree, 

straining, his body weak, 

to reach those higher peaks,

was a boy, no more than three.

 

In front of him, for safety’s sake

was a large box of soft sand

the kind perfect for a cushioned land, 

should this jump be a mistake.

 

The child held out his tiny fist,

curving, as if to cup the moon.

the moment for his flight was soon

and the timing couldn’t be missed. 

 

Faster and harder, his little legs pumped,

his hands freed their tightened grip

having prepared for this long trip,

as over the moon, the little boy jumped.


End file.
